Second Chances
by CourtneyInAz
Summary: Jake and Bella just got engaged, but he makes the ultimate mistake, forcing her to break things off with him and begin college alone. With no one to lean on, Bella's older stepsister Alice introduces her to her friends and Bella forms new relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So this is my new story, I am kinda nervous about it, so let me know what you think. It's completely different from what I have written in the past. _**

**_Thanks go out to my fantastic friend_** **Jazz Hands** **_for looking over this for me, your the best girl!!! And to the absolutely beta-tastic _swinginstrsfromsatelites101191_ for going over it with a fine tooth comb and calling me on my verb tenses. Seriously without these two ladies, this story would look like the work of an amature._**

**_So here we go, hope you like it....._**

I couldn't believe he had planned everything so perfectly, right down to rose petals on the bed. As I lay in the arms of my soon to be husband, I quickly ran through the events of the night before, to commit them to memory.

It was our two year anniversary, and Jake had decided that we needed to celebrate by going to a nice dinner. I was not usually one for fancy things, but over time Jake had helped me learn to accept things from him, without feeling guilty about not being able to do the same for him in return. He convinced me by saying this was a special occasion that a man should be able to take his girlfriend out for a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant on their anniversary.

I eventually caved, when he promised to let dinner be my gift, instead of him getting me something more expensive like he did last year with the four hundred dollar digital camera I almost didn't accept.

I was never sure what to wear for dates like these, so after staring at my closet for twenty minutes, I halfheartedly decided on a crimson colored baby doll top and a black knee length pencil skirt. I paired my black ballet flats with my black KVZ handbag my step sister Alice gave me last Christmas, and my outfit was complete. With a quick spritz to accent my already wavy hair and a touch of lip gloss, I was quickly hopping down the steps and into the arms of my tall, dark and handsome man.

We arrived at the restaurant at seven o'clock, and were seated at a table in the back secluded from all the other guests. We had the most amazing dinner, followed by dessert. The atmosphere of the restaurant was perfect; a string quartet played beautiful music in the corner opposite of us, allowing the soft sounds to float to our table.

Jake looked amazing, he never dressed up, so when he did it had that much more impact. He had a very nice pair of jeans on with a white, button up, collared shirt. His hair was spiked perfectly, and I could see his sculpted forearms peeking out from the sleeves that had been unbuttoned and rolled up a bit. One look in his smoldering eyes, and I remembered how I not only wanted him right here and now, but for the rest of our lives.

After dinner, we got in the car and before starting it, he turned to me, taking my hand in his and asked if I minded making another stop before heading home. Of course I didn't. This night had already been so perfect; I was actually excited to see what else he had planned. He rotated his body back to the steering wheel and turned the key, which fired up the GT40, and he thrusted the stick into first gear.

"You look beautiful tonight." He leaned down and whispered in my ear as we sped down the highway to who knows where.

I squeezed his hand, and returned the compliment. "You look great too; it's not like you to…wear so much clothing." I smiled at the thought of him with a little less of it on. At this speed, we had to be nearing our destination, and that meant the night was almost over and I would be lying in his arms in my bed that much sooner. I was suddenly regretting my decision to let him take me one more place tonight.

We usually alternated whose house we stayed at, tonight was my house, but my mother and Phil would be there, so we had to keep it down. Although they weren't big supporters of premarital sex, we were both adults and high school graduates now, so they couldn't say anything about our sleepovers.

As Jake whipped between the other cars at speeds in excess of ninety miles an hour, my heart began to race. He had always been a fast driver and once I learned to let go a little, I started to really like riding with him.

The speeding car had my adrenaline racing as well. Something about seeing my sexy man, thrusting the stick into gear after gear, and sending us flying at speeds that made my head spin was really turning me on. I loved seeing him dominate his car like that, and I pictured him being rough with me the same way. My nipples hardened with pleasure. I took his hand and glided it over my erect nipple, to show him what he was doing to me.

He looked over at me; my eyes hooded with lust, and pulled me to him so he could mumble in my ear "Were almost there." His hot breath on my neck and ear sent a very satisfying chill down my spine. He laid his hand down in my lap, grabbing my thigh tightly.

To my surprise, only five minutes later, we pulled into a very classy Crown Point Plaza Hotel. He parked, jumped out of the car, and quickly ran to my side to get my door for me.

"Why are we here Jake?"

"This is the other thing I had planned for tonight. It's our anniversary and we shouldn't have to 'keep it down' with your parents across the hall." He gave me a devilish grin and reached out and grabbed my hand in his, to lead me into the hotel lobby.

This had to be the most beautiful hotel I had ever been in. The lobby had marble floors, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in several places. There was beautiful furniture throughout.

I didn't have a chance to notice much more before Jake whisked me to the elevators and we were lifted to the 10th floor. When the doors reopened, he lifted me into his arms and carried me down the hall to room 1011. He adjusted his hands to support me with one, while using the other to pull a card out of his back pocket and quickly swipe it through the scanner on the door.

As we stepped through the threshold, the scents of roses and sensual amber filled the air. There was a bubble bath prepared in the Jacuzzi and rose petals were strewn all over the floor and bed.

He took me over to the bed and carefully placed me on the edge, facing him. He leaned over and grabbed the rose off the pillow and handed it to me, kissing me sweetly on the cheek. "I love you."

"Jake, I love you too. This was so sweet of you, you really shouldn't have…"

He placed a solitary finger over my lips, silencing me as his other hand plunged into his pocket. My head began to spin as he removed his hand curled around something large and black and went to lower himself down on his knee. My face flushed as the reality of the moment hit me.

He held his hand out in front of me and slowly uncurled his fingers. He took his other hand away from my face and opened the box up eagerly. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring, princess cut, at least two carats. He smiled up at me with love in his eyes, and spoke the most beautiful words I could ever dream of hearing.

"Bella, since the day I laid eyes on you, I have known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and the time we've shared in these last two years has only intensified this need. You are my life, my love, my best friend, and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would give me the pleasure of saying you will be my wife."

I was overcome with joy. How could I say anything but yes? He was my soul mate, we belonged together and I too couldn't imagine a life without Jake in it.

"Of course I will Jake!" I jumped up off the bed and flung myself into his arms, knocking us both backwards and onto the floor. I started layering small kisses all over his face and didn't stop until he reached up and put both hands on my cheeks.

"I love you so much. " He reached over to where the ring had fallen in our tumble and took it out of the box. He slid it on my finger and then kissed it lightly. "I want to show you how much I love you tonight."

He rolled us over, so I was on my back and he was leaning over me. Slowly, he began to lower his face to mine. It was soft and sweet and romantic. He placed kiss after kiss on my lips, cheeks, jaw, and neck, each one as gentle as the first.

Soon the image of him speeding down the highway and his muscular arms shifting the car to send us racing faster and faster flooded my mind again. Suddenly, sweet kisses weren't enough for me. I needed him, right here and now.

While he was still lovingly working his way up my neck to my ear, I decided to take things a bit farther and show him I needed him to be more aggressive. I lifted my hand and slid it under his t-shirt, running my fingers up his spine, giving him goose bumps. I moaned in his ear and thrust my pelvis into him.

He lifted me onto the bed, where he undressed me. He shifted into a much more urgent assault on my body and thrust his tongue into my mouth and hungrily groped my breasts. His sudden appetite for me drove my own urge to feel him all over my body.

I reached up to his belt and unbuckled it before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them along with his boxers down to the floor. I ran my bare foot up the outside of his calf and up to his thigh, curving it to the back and up to his ass. I applied pressure, pulling his hips down on top of me hard. I pushed back against him with my own hips, grinding our most sensitive areas on one another.

I let out a gasp, feeling his hardened member against me like that was making me lightheaded.

As if reading my mind, he bucked against me again. The sensations of him stimulating my core was sending me higher and higher with each shove. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside of me; I reached down and grabbed a handful of him, wrapping my hand firmly around his erection and directing it in to my now moist slit.

He leaned back, allowing only the head of him to enter me. I moved it around on my clit, massaging it, sending an electric current of pleasure through my body. His moans served to further the intensity, and after a moment more of rubbing him against me, I felt a wave of euphoria come over me, and I was quickly tightening up in extreme ecstasy.

He wasted no time entering me after my climax, plunging himself into my very sensitive core. With each thrust, he was filling me up even more; reaching parts of me that quickly sent me tumbling into another orgasm, with him following closely behind me.

After a few moments to catch our breath, he bent over me, grabbing me behind the knees and neck and effortlessly lifted me off the bed to carry me to the bubble bath in the Jacuzzi. Once we were both in the warm suds, he carefully began washing my body, allowing his hands to explore me once again.

We continued to spend the rest of the night worshiping each other.

Occasionally he would call me the future Mrs. Jacob Black. I had to admit, I liked the sound of that.

Everything was perfect. Jacob and I would be together forever.

**_**Reviewers are my friends, and being my friend comes with its advantages :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: First things first, I am announcing that the STG contest is voting, so please take a moment to go in and vote for my or someone else's short story. The first chapter to this story is basically my entry, there were a few things changed, but not much. Voting opened today and will remain open till the 19th of August. So only a week people. Get in there and vote. the link is on my profile and ill put it here. _****_.com/_******

**_www dot secret-twilight-garden dot blogspot dot com_**

**_Also, thanks as always to my awesomely wonderful beta's. If there is anything wrong with this chapter now, blame them. Just kidding, it's my problem, not theirs. Thanks to JazzHands and swinginstrsfromsatelites!!! You guys are the best!_**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

"Jake, I just don't know why this party is so important. We have already gone to three other graduation parties this summer. I don't feel well. Couldn't we just skip this one?"

Jake huffed a bit into the receiver before responding. "Babe, Embry really wants us to come. Besides I already told him to invite Leah, she wants to hang out with you."

I sighed my signature sigh, signaling to him that I was giving in and he had won this battle.

"Fine, I'll go. But if I start feeling worse, I'm coming home."

Jakes voice was shrill with excitement. "Thanks Babe! This is gonna be great. I'll see you at eight."

I knew I would regret agreeing to this party tonight, but it seemed really important to him.

I was still feeling pretty bad, but I hadn't eaten anything all day, so maybe I was just hungry. I went downstairs to make some Ramen and glanced at the clock. It was six fifty five already. I still needed to shower and get ready and that only gave me an hour, so I quickly tossed the noodles in the boiling water, willing them to cook faster.

After I wolfed down my soup in record time, I rushed upstairs to get in the shower. My stomach lurched, reminding me why I chose soup in the first place. I tried to ignore the feeling that washed over me, urging me to lay down, as I embraced the warm water running down my body.

After my third outfit change, my step sister, Alice came into my room. "Bella, you can't seriously be considering wearing that. Please let me help you."

She was carrying two hangers containing a pair of jeans and a vest and top combo. They looked perfect even on the hangers. In her other hand, were some adorable black shoes to match.

"Alice, you're amazing. How did you know I was going to be a lost cause tonight?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me sympathetically. "Bella sweety, you're always a lost cause in my mind. Besides, you know how much I love playing dress up with you. Now strip and put this on, I want to admire how great you're going to look before I have to go and get ready myself."

I wasted no time changing my outfit for the fourth and hopefully final time tonight.

"So where are you going tonight?" I asked her as I slid the jeans up my legs.

"Well Jasper, Edward , Jessica and I are going to a new piano bar by campus. It's called The Big Bang. You can get in without being twenty one."

That sounded fun. Why couldn't Jake ever take me to a nice place like that? Oh yeah, because he wouldn't be able to legally drink there. I loved that boy, but sometimes, I wished he would grow up.

"That sounds fun Alice. I hope you have a good time." I was buttoning the black vest that went over my top.

"We will. I hope you start feeling better so you can enjoy Embry's party."

I put the shoes on and spun twice for her. Pleased with the outcome, she scurried out of the room to finish primping herself for the evening.

I decided to wear my hair down and straight. I put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss and was ready to go. I still wasn't feeling well, but I could handle it.

As I was coming down the stairs at exactly eight o'clock, I heard Jake knock on the door.

"Hey Babe, you look nice," he said as he leaned in to give me a hug and kiss.

I put up a hand to stop him. "Thanks, but stay back, I don't know what I'm coming down with."

His carefree demeanor faded and he looked at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry babe, You really don't feel well?"

Now I felt bad. Here he was, all sunshine and happiness and I was killing his buzz with my bad attitude. He was really looking forward to this party, and I was letting some hot flashes and a bit of nausea keep him from enjoying it.

"No. I'm fine. Really, let's go." I put on my happiest smile and grabbed his arm to lead him out the door.

I turned before closing the door behind me and saw Alice flitting the stairs, dressed impeccably as always. "You guys have fun tonight" she chimed.

I rolled my eyes at her, she knew how I was feeling. "You too.

******

When Jake and I arrived at the party, we were greeted by a very energetic Embry. This was his party and he had invited everyone in our senior class. "Hey everybody, the engaged couple is here." No one turned to look. He shrugged his shoulders and then spoke only to me and Jake. "Ok, so the party won't really get going for another hour or two, but you guys go ahead and grab a beer, and help yourself to the snacks. I'll go tell Leah you're here. "

I looked around the house, there were probably twenty to thirty other people there.

Jake took my hand and led me to the keg. While he poured us both a beer, I noticed Leah approaching us. Leah was the definition of 'The Girl Next Door'. She had lived next door to Embry her entire life and had liked him since the fifth grade.

In junior high, she was awkward looking, with glasses and frizzy hair. She was tall, and skinny and never wore clothes that flattered her body. In high school, she started improving year by year. First, she got contacts, then she started straightening her hair. Senior year she shocked everyone by wearing tight jeans and revealing tank tops. She was now wearing her long brown hair in waves down her back. She had become quite an attractive girl, but Embry never noticed.

"Hey guys, glad you made it. Bella, are you feeling better, you look great."

I glanced to Jake who was staring back at me. "Yup." I lied.

She and I stood talking while more guests begin to arrive. When a couple guys from the wrestling team came in, Jake went to join his teammates. Leah and I continued chatting about Jake and I getting engaged, and our upcoming freshman year at ASU.

I noticed her stand a little straighter and push her chest out when Embry would walk in the room, but like always, he seemed to be oblivious to Leah's presence.

As the hour wore on, I started to really feel worse. I was breaking out in a sweat and my stomach was still turning. By ten pm, I couldn't take it anymore. I excused myself from Leah and made my way through the crowd and found Jake hovering with a bunch of other guys, watching a game of beer pong.

He was so happy and enjoying himself. I hated myself for wanting him to leave with me. "Hey, I'm starting to really feel bad, so I'm just gonna head home. You stay and have a great time and just crash here. I'll call you in the morning."

I leaned into him to give him a peck on the cheek, but he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love you b-a-b-e-e-e." He dragged out the syllables when he said it. I could tell he was already drunk. He hugged me tight and I pushed my way out of his grasp.

"Goodnight." I yelled while making my way out of the crowded party. I looked around for Leah, to tell her bye and thank her for keeping me company all night, and spotted her by the bar, with a shot in her hand. She was surrounded by lots of other girls from my school. There were hundreds of bodies between us. I had to get out of here. I'd have to talk to her later.

Moments later, I was stumbling out of the house, having pushed my way through the people crowding the door. Once the cool air hit me, I instantly felt better. I considered going back in, to stay with Jake, but decided against it when a fresh wave of nausea washed over me.

I quickly jumped in Jake's car, and made my way out of the neighborhood. I was headed straight for home, when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

Alice's sweet voice was on the other end of the line. "Hi Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Alice, what's wrong, do you need a ride home?"

"No silly. Jasper will bring me home, but his car is a two seater and Edward and Jessica got in a huge fight tonight and she left him. He has no way home, could you swing by and get him and take home for us?"

I was a bit confused. Wouldn't it make more sense for Jasper to take Edward since the lived in the same apartment complex, and for me to take Alice home? "Alice I should just take you home, it makes more sense that way."

She giggled and whispered in the phone, "I'm not coming home silly girl. I'm going to Jasper's, so if you don't mind, Edward is the one needing a ride."

I quickly agreed and turned around to head to the bar they were at. When I got there, Jasper and Alice were standing on the corner kissing, and Edward was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. I pulled up and rolled down the window.

As he lifted his head to look at me, I suddenly remembered the one and only other time I had ever met Edward. It was about six months ago and he had come with Jasper and Emmett to pick up Alice for a concert. He was so handsome; I remember not being able to make conversation with any of them. I was so embarrassed.

No w he was standing ten feet away, looking hot in a pair of dark wash jeans and a pale button down shirt. His bronze hair was tussled every which way, and his bright green eyes were intoxicating. His chiseled features made him even more good looking, as if he needed the help. If I wasn't with Jake, I would definitely be in love with Edward Cullen, which wouldn't matter because I wouldn't have the nerve to actually tell him so. He wouldn't like me anyway.

"Hey Bella. Thanks for coming to get me." He climbed into the car and smiled at me. I was instant mush again. Damn he was hot.

"Umm… no problem." I looked down at the ground, my face feeling warmer by the second. I was mentally begging myself not to hurl in front of him. _Just drive Bella. You are fine. He is over there looking like sex on a stick, but you are engaged and he has a girlfriend and you are going to be fine. Just drive._

As we drove in the silence, he made a few attempts to make casual conversation. "So this is a nice car, is it yours?"

I made the mistake of glancing over at him before answering which just flushed my face and neck again. "No. It's my boyfrie… I mean my fiancé, Jake's. " _Gosh he is good looking and he smells good too._

We were almost there. I would only look like Alice's weird step sister who couldn't make conversation, for a few more moments.

"So, where is he tonight? He should know better than to leave a pretty girl such as you all alone on a Saturday night."

Again with the blushing. "Oh we were at a friend's party, but I wasn't feeling well, so I told him to stay and have fun, and I was going to head home. But then Alice called."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You weren't feeling well and you had to come and get me. I feel horrible. "

"Don't. It's fine. I don't mind." I smiled at him and he shot me back a perfect smile and let out a bit of a laugh. It was adorable. _Good lord, don't smile at me like that, I wouldn't want to rip your clothes off and attack you right here…. But I will._

When we got to his apartment, he thanked me for the ride again, and took my hand and kissed it. "Thanks for the ride. You tell Jake, he's got a great woman."

"You're welcome, and thanks." I almost lost all self control in that moment. In an effort to tame the wild animal inside me that was thirsting for more of his presence, I just smiled back, hiding my feeling for him. Hopefully.

"Goodnight Bella, get better soon." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the apartment building.

I waved back. _Oh I will Edward, and thank you for the most amazing ten minutes of my life._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_AGAIN I am plugging the STG Contest! Please go in a vote. Right after you leave me a review. I love reviewers! _**

**_ps: updates should come every Wednesday now. I hope._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Ok so this chapter was really an add-on chapter thanks to the input of a couple of fabulous beta's and their opinions. I originally was going to skip these yummy details and fast fwd to where the next chapter starts up, but this was too fun to pass up. :) So thanks again to the Awesome Faith (Courtney) for your lightening speed analysis of my chapters, and for bailing me out in a hurry. And thanks a ton to my best buddy Mary (Mrs. Tea) for being so damn awesome! You two are seriously THE BEST!!! I hope everyone else enjoys reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _**

**_And to my readers: No Jake is not an asshole. He loves Bella, and I hope you all can see that, even tho he is quite cocky. That's why we love him! :) You guys let me know what you think! Reviewers get a sneak peak at my next emotion filled chapter. You will be on the edge of your seat. I swear!_**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Jake POV

How could this happen? Bella is going to be so hurt. She might not forgive me. Ever.

All of this was going through my mind when I woke up Sunday morning next to Leah Clearwater in her room. I had pretty much reassembled my memory of last night enough to gather that she and I had gotten pretty drunk and ended up here. She was upset with Embry, and I was just too drunk to know better. We started making out in the bathroom where we ran into each other, she had been crying, so I attempted to comfort her, the way I would with Bella.

She misunderstood my platonic affection as hitting on her and she leaned in for the kiss. I didn't back away. I don't know why. Maybe I felt bad pushing her away after my best friend had just done the same, or maybe I wanted it too, I can't remember or don't want to, all I know is, one thing led to another and the next thing I knew, she and I were sneaking across the lawn and into her house. Were we aware enough to know this was a bad thing and that we needed to hide it?

Then it hit me, I need to wake Leah up now and get some answers. I have to have the whole story to come clean to Bella. She wasn't going to like this, but if I could tell her everything and explain how sorry I am, she might forgive me and not call off our engagement.

"Leah, wake up." I whispered as I shook her shoulder under the covers. She twitched slightly and made a snoring sound. "Leah! Wake up right now. We need to talk." I almost shouted this time.

She woke with a start and almost jumped out of the bed when she opened her eyes to me lying in the bed next to her, completely naked under the sheet covering us. Instinctively, she pulled the sheet up around her to cover herself, which nearly exposed me completely. I grabbed a handful back.

"What happened last night Leah? How did we get here?"

She looked around the room at our clothes spread across her floor, and turned to look at me. I could see the pieces falling into place as she began to remember the events of the evening before.

"You were drunk, you came in the bathroom and I was sitting on the toilet crying."

"I remember that, but how did we end up here? " I needed to know if it was a conscious decision on her part or mine.

She looked down at the bed, and then back at me, I could see the sadness on her face. "I brought you here. I'm so sorry. You were comforting me, and I just felt so…cared for in that moment. I was overwhelmed and you seemed to be into it. So I pushed you."

I was confused. What did she mean by pushing me? I didn't remember any of this from the night before, I just remembered running across the yard.

"Leah, no offense, but I am a grown man, how do you think you pushed me?"

"You really don't remember do you? Well I kissed you in the bathroom and you didn't push me away, so I kept going. I seduced you, right there in that bathroom Jake. You were drunk, so you went with it, and it was kind of exhilarating having the control for once. I got you all worked up and seeing you enjoying it, that got me worked up, and I was drunk too and upset about Embry so I took your hand and led you back to my house. You probably thought you were with Bella or something. But Jake, I would be lying if I told you it wasn't amazing."

She smiled at me. I dropped my stare; I couldn't look at her right now. This was terrible; I didn't know how I was going to explain this to Bella. I felt bad making Leah out to be the bad guy.

"So we did… it… then?" I asked reluctantly.

She laughed, and then raised her eyebrows at me. What did that mean?

"Umm yeah Jake, we did and more than once if you really want ALL the details. I didn't mean for it to go quite so far, but god Jake, your good. "

She blushed. I blushed. Stroking my ego was not the thing to be doing right now.

"Well great. Now I have to figure out how to tell Bella. This is going to kill her. I can't stand the thought of hurting her. "

She looked surprised. "Of course you would tell Bella. Is there any way you're not perfect Jake? Telling her is going to ruin everything with you and her …" she hesitated for a moment and then realized something. "It will ruin my chances with Embry too." She looked sad then.

She had a point. Was there any good that would come from me telling Bella the truth?

"So you don't think I should tell her?"

"No. She will just be upset, she will call the wedding off, and then Embry will find out. Neither of us will be happy, and don't get me wrong Jake, you're great and perfect, for her, but I want Embry, and you want Bella. The way to handle this is to just keep it to ourselves, and move on. "

Leah was right; Bella was the one that was going to be hurting by my confession. Leah and I agreed that there was no future for the two of us, so we would both keep our mouths shut and go on with our lives.

"Ok. You're right. I won't tell her. This," I pointed from me to her and back to me again, " was a mistake and it meant nothing. What if someone saw us though? What are we going to say?"

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "We will just say you needed a place to crash and all the rooms at Embry's were taken so you slept on my couch. We're friends and that's believable."

I nodded in approval. "Do you mind closing your eyes so I can get dressed?"

She laughed again and closed her eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen it Jake."

I hopped out of the bed and grabbed my jeans and threw them on hastily when I remembered her earlier comment. "While we are discussing it, do you mind giving me some details on what exactly happened last night that has you so impressed with me?"

She blushed a bit but obliged. "Well, don't take this the wrong way. I am still totally into Embry, but last night Jake, you almost had me jumping ship. First of all, your body is amazing. Does Bella ever tell you that?"

"Sure. She's mentioned that she appreciates my physique."

"Ok, well when we were kissing in the bathroom, I put my hand on your chest and I could feel you through your shirt. You felt so strong and the way you were kissing me back, you just… and you smelled wonderful. I couldn't help myself. I'm not sure who was seducing who; you just didn't know you were doing it."

I laughed, I was not surprised, but motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, the more I pushed, the more you responded. Right there in the bathroom, I could have lost my mind. I wound my hand in your hair and pushed myself into you, and you reciprocated, by pushing back, and breathing deep into my ear. I could feel you getting hard, and it was making me want you even more. "She stopped talking to see my response.

This was getting hot and I was impatient to hear more. "Keep going", I instructed.

"So things got quite heated in the bathroom, and I suggested that we come back here. You weren't opposed, so I led you to my room. That's where things get…memorable." She blushed and laughed a bit before continuing on with her story. "I wasted no time taking off your shirt; I needed to see what I had only felt up to that moment. It felt amazing to run my hands over your muscles. Then you did it. You pushed me into my door, hard and crushed me with your body. I felt you in places I didn't even know existed. But the best part was when you bit me. "

I put up my hand to stop her, "I bit you, where?"

"Right here on my neck, your breath was hot and your teeth were cold on my skin, the pleasurable pain it sent through my body was seductive and made me reach up and scratch you with my nails on your back, sorry if I left a mark."

After taking her hand over the spot where I had bitten her the night before, she pulled it down and looked at her nails and then continued with her rendition of the night.

"We were breathing hard and rapidly removing clothing, a shirt here, a pair of pants there. When you kissed me, it was like you meant it, and in that moment I couldn't think about you being Bella's or me belonging to Embry, it was just you, and me and the growing lust between us. I needed you and you needed me too, whether you can admit it or not."

She was right; I couldn't deny the tension in the air even now.

"So when you picked me up and wrapped my legs around you, I was all too happy to go along. You put me down on the bed, and removed my jeans. You then continued to rub your hand on me, over my underwear, until I begged you to remove them. You took me places I have never dreamed about. "

I cleared my throat, not sure if I wanted her to continue. It almost felt like cheating on Bella all over again to hear the details of last night played back for me. But more importantly, I was beginning to remember this part of last night and the current circumstances with her lying in bed naked under that sheet were threatening my limits. I was good, and I knew it and she was making me want to show her again.

"Did you want me to stop?"

I looked at the ground, "So it was good for you? That's why you're so impressed with me? Haven't you ever been with a guy who knew how to please you?" I bent down and grabbed my shirt off the floor.

"Oh. No. Well I guess you wouldn't remember this but, last night was my first time. You were pretty happy about that. You mumbled something like 'good and tight'. But oh my god Jake, you were so …" she was searching for the right word. "Amazing. You knew when to hesitate, how to take control, and where to apply the right amount of pressure. I was amazed by your technique, for you to be completely wasted. It must come natural for you."

I huffed. Of course it came natural. When it came to sex I was a pro.

She smiled and blushed all at the same time; I could tell that she wouldn't mind a repeat performance this morning. I was tempted; I knew I would make it impossible for any other guy to ever stack up to that experience. Sober, I would rock her world. But, I needed to get my head on straight and think about Bella. She was the woman I wanted to be the rest of my life. I couldn't stick around here impressing Leah Clearwater with my skills all day, too bad.

"Ok, well if that's it, then I am out of here. I gotta get home and shower, before I can see Bella today."

She looked down at the ground, her blush slowly faded. "Yeah, you should go before Embry realizes you stayed here last night. I don't want to have to explain this to anyone if we don't have to."

After putting my shirt on and sliding my feet into my shoes, I waved goodbye to her and walked out of her house. That's when I remembered I didn't have a car or a ride home.

I reached in my pocket and called my cousin Quil to come and get me. I had him drop me off at my house and after I showered and changed clothes, I called Bella.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_DONT FORGET, REVIEWERS GET A SNEAK PEAK AT CHAPTER 4 AND ITS A DOOZIE._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Here is the much anticipated Chapter 4! And on time I might add! Thanks to my wonderful beta's: Mary and Faith! You girls really are great! Thanks for the help!_**

**_To my readers: You HAVE to let me know what you think of this chapter! _**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4

**6 weeks later**

Bella POV

"Alice, tell us what you think, an indoor wedding in June or outdoor wedding in April?" I asked her as Jake and I stomped into the kitchen. He took a seat at the table and crossed his arms over his chest; he still had that pouty look on his face. I remained in the door way, leaning against the jamb and tucked my hair behind my ears for the twentieth time today.

She looked at Jake and then at me. I could tell she didn't want to be in the middle of this fight, but her opinion was really important to me, and she was the only person who was more aware of wedding trends and etiquette than I was, which isn't saying much, but my family was clueless when it came to formal affairs.

"Well…more people could attend in June, since school is out and it's the summer time. In addition, that would mean a longer engagement that Bella's mom and my dad would certainly appreciate. However, summer weddings are more expensive since that's wedding season and venues tend to fill up faster." She looked at me hesitantly, since she hadn't given a direct yes or no answer, she wasn't sure if I was thinking her response was a cop out or an honest opinion on the matter.

I decided to let her off easy. "Well Jake, since April will be the more affordable time to have the wedding and my family is expected to cover most of the expenses; I am fine with getting married in April."

He should have looked happy to have won yet another battle, but instead he looked ashamed and saddened. "Bella, don't make this about the money. You know I have the settlement from my accident, and my family would be more than happy to help with the costs. We are doing this because we love each other and if you really want to get married in June, then that's when we will do it. I only went for April because it was sooner and I wanted to be married to you as quickly as possible."

When he put it like that, how was I going to argue? He was right; this is about our love, not the date or the costs. We should have a beautiful wedding, but when it came down to it, as long as it was Jake and I standing up there on that alter, that would be all that mattered in the world at that moment.

"You're right. Let's do it in April, it is sooner and I can't wait to be Mrs. Jacob Black."

Alice let out a sigh, "Whew. Glad that's over. Bella, you are going to be so glad you picked April. It's going to be beautiful in April and your outdoor venue choices will be amazing."

"Wow Alice, I didn't think you were picking sides?" I laughed at her.

She smiled and went back to flipping through the wedding magazine I had given her a couple of days before. I had marked the pages of dresses and color combinations because I wanted her opinion.

"C'mon Jake, let's go tell my mom and Phil that we decided on a date. " I grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen and down the hall to the den where my mom and my stepfather were lounging on the sofa, watching television.

*********

Jake had just pulled up to my house when my cell phone rang in my pocket. I reached over the couch and grabbed my purse and headed for the front door. I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and answered as I walked outside to jump in the car with Jake.

"Hello?"

It was one of the venues I had contacted about date availabilities earlier in the week. They were calling to inform me that April 14th was still available if I wanted to reserve it. I thanked them for the return call and promised to follow up with them in a couple of days.

"That was the Desert Botanical Gardens and they have our date available if we still wanted to use their venue." I explained to Jake as I jumped up and down in the passenger seat.

"That's great babe. Have you heard back from the other venues you contacted?"

"Not yet. I figured I will give them till the end of the week and then I would call them again. But the Botanical Gardens would be amazing wouldn't it?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Absolutely beautiful."

We drove the rest of the way to ASU in silence. Daydreams of a wedding surrounded by the beautiful desert landscape of the gardens were engulfing me, he was probably thinking about how happy this was making me.

When we arrived at the school, I jumped out of the car and threw my purse over my shoulder. I met him halfway around the car and grabbed his hand and we headed for the bookstore. When we got there, I pulled out my schedule and had an employee help me locate my books and then gave him Jake's to do the same. Jake just followed along behind us, stopping every so often to play with a gadget or thumb through a book.

When the employee helping me finished piling the books up on the counter, I gave the cashier my student id number to charge them to my account, where my Pell grant would eventually kick in and cover them. Jake then handed him his credit card to pay for his.

As we were picking the books up off the counter, I heard Embry's familiar voice calling to us.

"Hey you guys, how ya been?" He was pulling Leah along behind him.

Over the past couple of weeks, we had been spending a lot more time with Leah and Embry, as couples. She seemed to have made some progress with him since the party at his house a little over a month ago, and now they were officially holding hands in public.

"Not much dude. You guys getting your books too?" Jake did his signature handshake with Embry, as he greeted them.

Leah was standing a few steps behind Embry, looking down at the ground. She seemed different, normally when we hung out with her, she was happy and vibrant. Now that Embry was acknowledging her, she was ecstatic all the time. I hardly ever saw her unhappy. But, today she was quiet and withdrawn.

"Hey Leah, Jake and I finally set a date. April 14th." I was beaming as the words came out.

She seemed unfazed. "Oh, what? Great, that's great you guys." She went back to staring at the ground. Maybe she and Embry weren't doing so great after all.

Jake and Embry made plans for us to get together for a double date for the upcoming weekend to mark the end of summer officially, before school starts on Monday.

We said goodbye and went our separate ways. When we were headed to the car, I mentioned to Jake that Leah seemed upset, but he didn't appear to have noticed. He wouldn't, he was pretty involved in his conversation with Embry.

*******

"You go ahead and hop in the shower while we are here, and then we can both head over to my house for me to get ready. What time are we meeting Leah and Embry again?" I asked Jake as he emptied his pockets. He was placing his phone and wallet on the bedside table and dropping his jeans and t-shirt in the dirty clothes hamper in his closet.

"I told them we would be there about eight. Embry said they would get us a table." He walked out of the room in his boxers to turn on the shower. He popped back in a second later, and leaned down to me and kissed my forehead. We have almost 2 hours, that's plenty of time Bella."

I reached up and touched his chest with my fingers, gliding them over his perfectly chiseled muscles. "You know you get me worked up when you parade around here almost naked." I whispered in his ear before sucking it into my mouth.

"Yes I do and you know you get me worked up when you do that." He leaned back and smiled at me. As he turned to go get in the shower, I smacked his butt.

"Try not to take too long, we may both need a shower when we get to my house." I teased him.

While Jake was in the shower, I decided to get comfortable, so I laid down on my spot on the bed. I had almost fallen asleep to the sound of the shower, when Jake's phone chimed on the night table, scaring me half to death. I jumped up off the bed, and grabbed it. It was probably Embry asking Jake something about tonight or letting us know about a change in plans. Maybe we would get out of going out with them tonight and Jake and I could enjoy the night at home in each other's arms.

I opened the phone to read the message, if it was plans to cancel, I was planning to shed my jeans and top before Jake returned so we could take advantage of the empty house. The text message wasn't from Embry's phone but Leah's. Made sense, he probably forgot his or was charging it, so he was using hers.

_Jake, I'm so sorry, I know we decided we would never tell them, but I don't think that's gonna work anymore. We need to talk, its IMPORTANT._

Important was in all capitals, indicating the importance of the word. I was confused. Obviously, this wasn't from Embry. What could Leah and Jake not want to tell me and someone else, I assumed she meant Embry? The jealous side of me flared up, and in a panic to have more information before Jake returned from the shower, I replied to the message.

_So Talk. I'm listening._

I waited for what seemed like forever. Looking at the clock it was only three minutes but my thumb and middle finger nails were completely worn down by the time the response came in. My heart was pounding as I quickly opened it to shut the chime off before Jake could hear it.

_Well I didn't want to do it like this, but I guess it is probably hard to get away right from her right now, so here goes…I'm pregnant! Before you ask, yes, I'm sure and YOU are the only guy I have been with... EVER._

I dropped the phone. The realization of the words on the screen hit me. Tears started pouring down my face. Emotions came to the surface that I had never felt before. Pain, sorrow, anger, rage, betrayal, hurt. The impulse to barge into the bathroom and rip back the curtain engulfed me. I wanted to confront him, to scream at him, to hurt him so he could feel my pain in that moment.

I heard the shower shut off but I was frozen. The tears continued pouring down my cheeks, and I started rocking back and forth on the bed. I was shaking with anger and sadness. I hadn't even had two minutes to process what had happened and he would be walking into the room in seconds, to find me in pieces on his bed.

As he entered the room, he looked at me for a second. Surprise and worry registering on his face all at once. I couldn't move. He took a step toward me and began to ask what was wrong with me when his phone chimed again.

He immediately glanced to the nightstand where he had left his phone and noticed it wasn't there. He quickly looked around the room for it, and found it on the floor by the bed. As he went to grab it, he looked back at me and asked again, what was the matter.

I didn't answer. I knew he would know everything he needed to know in a matter of seconds.

I watched him open the phone. He read the message out loud quickly and started to process the information. He hastily exited the text and went to his last received messages to see what had been said. I could see the acknowledgment register in his face instantly.

He looked at me another brief second before he dropped to his knees and threw his head in his hands. We were both sobbing loudly for a long time. He never made an attempt to comfort me, maybe he knew it would ignite an angry reaction from me, or maybe he was the one needing comforting, but he wasn't getting it from me.

As the minutes wore on, it started to sink in. The depth of his betrayal started to pull and sting at my fresh wounds and it all hit me like a ton of bricks. They had slept together, at least once, several weeks ago and neither of them ever felt inclined to tell me. He had been planning his wedding to me while he was sleeping with her.

I was so angry and enraged, that I got up off the bed and walked over to him a few steps away, still crouching on the ground. I touched his shoulder to get him to look up at me, and then without even a second of hesitation, I punched him square in the jaw. It hurt but I instantly felt better.

"How dare you? You slept with her and then planned your wedding to me? When were you two gonna tell me Jake? How many times did you sneak away to be with her?"

He grabbed his jaw and looked back down at the ground. "It was only once and we were drunk. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to but …"

"Save it Jake." I shoved my hand in his face and pushed him back on his feet. "I don't want to hear your lies. Don't you ever touch me again." I took off his ring and threw it at him before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

I was out of the house and walking down the street before he caught up to me.

"Bella, wait. I can explain. Just let me explain. I love you. At least let me take you home. You live ten miles from here; you can't possibly walk the whole way." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I turned on my heels to face him. "Jake, you would be amazed at what you think I can't do, that I can. And you're going to watch me! I told you not to touch me and I meant it." I smacked his hand away. "And I don't want to hear your explanations. I have seen and heard everything I need to know. "

I turned back around and continued walking. He didn't follow. Smart boy.

When I got down his street, I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Alice?" I said with tears in my voice.

"Bella, what's wrong honey?" She could tell I was upset instantly.

I began sobbing heavily. "Jake and I. He slept with Leah and now she's….pregnant and…."

She cut me off. "Edward just barrowed Jasper's car, I'm going to call him right now and ask him to come and get you. Where are you now?"

"I'm walking… down the street, away from Jake's house. " I managed to say between sobs.

"Ok he will be there in just a second. That's only a few miles away."

Within minutes, Edward pulled up next to me, in Jasper's car and put it in park before jumping out and coming to grab me into his arms. I was so upset, that I went to him without hesitation. I continued to cry in his shoulder for a few more minutes before I realized what was happening and pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This has to be devastating for you." He was comforting me the way I really felt I needed to be comforted in that moment. It was amazing the way he seemed to really know what I needed right then.

The emotion hit me again as I was wiping away my tears and came over me in a wave again, causing a gut busting wail to come barreling out of me.

He grabbed my shoulders again and took me into his chest. He was rubbing my back and hair to soothe me.

"It's going to be ok Bella." He kept chanting to me, and eventually I calmed back down again.

"Thanks," I mumbled into his shirt. I didn't even bother pulling my face away this time.

He led me to the car, where he opened the door for me, and helped me in. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before pulling back and closing my door. When he got back in the driver's seat, I had finished wiping my face again and I looked over at him.

"That was wonderful. Thank you. How did you know that was exactly what I needed?"

He just smiled a little smile and grabbed my hand. "Been there, done that."

As we started to drive away, I looked up to see Jake standing across the street from where the entire display with Edward had just taken place. It occurred to me then, that he had seen the entire turn of events. All the soothing and comforting Edward had just given me, suddenly became even more pleasurable as I realized that Jake had just felt a tiny bit of the pain he had caused me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: Go easy on me, this chapter was really hard to write. But I am dying to know what you all think!!! PM me or review please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I pour my heart and soul into this story. This chapter was only slightly easier to write than the last, but I still feel the need to seek your approval, so please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it!_**

**_And I gotta give a shout out to my beta's. Mary you are seriously my other half! And Faith, you are amazing with your quick responces and always bailing me out! You two make this a much better experience! Thank you both!!!_**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

When we got out of the car at Jasper's apartment, Edward put his arm over my shoulder and he kept it there even after we got to the door. Instead of knocking, Edward used his other hand and opened it as we approached. The two of us entered the room and he walked me over to the couch where Alice was sitting, the moment she spotted me, she opened her arms to me and Edward removed his arm from my shoulders.

I instantly fell into her, and started sobbing heavily again. She was patient with me, patting my back and rubbing my hair gently. Every few minutes she would tell me how sorry she was for the way I was feeling and assure me that I was too good for Jake. I knew she was right, if he would cheat on me and then keep it from me for over six weeks, he never deserved my love.

I never heard any shuffling in the room around me as I kept my head buried in Alice's shoulder. It was quiet and still for over an hour, before I realized there were two other people in the room who were completely frozen, waiting for something, anything to change.

I pulled my head back, to survey the room through my foggy tear-soaked eyes. My hair had matted itself to my forehead and cheeks, so Alice quickly helped me brush it all back behind my shoulders and ears. As I glanced around the room to see if Jasper and Edward were still there, I spotted them in chairs to my left and right, only a few feet away. They were both leaning forward, with their elbows on their knees. Edward had his face in his hands again and looked up at me as I settled my glance on his.

"Thanks you guys." I mumbled as I started to gain more control of my emotions.

"Bella honey, are you ok now?" Alice asked hesitantly. "Because it's ok if you're not, you can let it out."

I continued to look at Edward who had not taken his eyes off of me since the moment he lifted his head from his hands. "Thank you Edward, Alice and Jasper are lucky to have such a good friend."

He didn't smile. Instead, his face got very serious, almost painfully so, and he replied, "Bella, I'm just sorry you have to go through this. You have no idea what I want to do to him right now, for hurting you so badly."

I broke our stare and looked to the ground. His confession was threatening to give my true feelings away. I couldn't believe that he felt so protective of me, and I was just the little sister of his friend's girlfriend.

"Well don't do anything. He's not worth another moment of our time." I turned to Alice, "I threw his ring at him and told him I never wanted to see him again." I was very proud of myself and wanted her to know it.

She beamed a beautiful smile at me, "That's awesome Bella. I'm so proud of you."

I heard Jasper laugh behind me. He had relaxed quite a bit.

"Jasper, why don't you go get Bella a glass of water and some aspirin. I am sure she has a headache from all that crying." Alice was taking over now.

"Yeah and I'll get her some tissues." Edward announced before disappearing from the room.

Alice rolled her eyes at them, "boys" she whispered. I liked it when Alice took her big sister role seriously.

I decided to take advantage of having her alone for a second. "Alice, is Edward always like that? He seems very intense." I asked her in a whisper.

She smiled back at me and answered. "Well not always, but he feels very passionately about guys cheating on girls and vice versa."

Oh. That made more sense than the theories running rampant in my head. Although I was upset about what Jake had done to me, Edward's presence in the few times I had been around him always had a way of making me forget all about Jake. I guess I was hoping he liked me too. Of course, I was wrong, again.

Jasper returned with my water and two pills, which I quickly swallowed and thanked him. Soon, Edward was back to give me the tissues and a hot washcloth. I had to admit the warmth on my swollen face felt nice. He sure knew how to make me feel better. I should have guessed that though, just his sheer presence had a medicinal effect on me. I was now calm and collected.

I looked back and forth between the three of them. "So, what now?" I asked.

They glanced to one another looking confused.

"I mean, I'm obviously not going to want to start school hanging out with Jake and his friends, I'll probably not be able to look at either Jake or Leah for a long time. So how do I start college with no friends?"

Everyone's confused expressions eased at my explanation. "Darlin, you can hang out with us. We would be happy to have you." Jasper glanced nervously at Edward. "Don't you think that would be a great idea Edward?"

Edward smiled back at him reassuringly, and then he concentrated his stare back on me with intensity. "Bella, I think that's a great idea. Starting college can be difficult enough; you'll need a good group of friends who have been through it to help you with anything you might need. I personally would love the honor of walking you to your classes on Monday." He glanced back to Jasper, as if asking for permission.

This all seemed a little strange but considering my mental state wasn't in the most stable condition, I assumed I was imagining things. "Thanks guys, Alice, are you going to be ok with having your little step sister tagging along?"

"Oh Bella, I wouldn't mind at all. I have always tried to include you in everything we do. I am just glad we can help. I know Emmett and Rosalie will be happy to have you in the group as well. It's Jessica I'm worried about…" She trailed off. I thought I noticed her look nervously at Edward as well.

"Why would Jessica be a problem?" I asked.

Edward was quick to step in. "She won't mind at all."

"Ok, then its settled. Bella will ride to school with Edward on Monday, since Jasper will be taking me. It's our tradition to ride to school together on the first day. "

"Ok then." I smiled at them.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So tonight, we take you out. Get your mind off things and officially put an end to the summer!" Jasper suggested.

That idea sounded wonderful. I've had enough pouting and crying for one day and I was ready to get my mind off the emotional evening and cut loose. "Yeah. Let's go to that piano bar you guys went to a few weeks ago, you said we could get in even if we are under twenty one."

Alice jumped up off the couch and slapped her hands together in excitement. "That's a great idea, that place was really fun. It will be the perfect place to get your mind off things."

"Alice, I think I should go home and shower and get ready for the evening. Would you mind taking me? The guys can meet us at the bar in an hour or so, is that ok with you guys?"

Everyone agreed to meet in front of the bar at ten pm, and Alice and I got in her car and headed home. On the way there, I thought about a lot of things, the way I felt when I read those words "I'm pregnant"' on the screen. The way it felt to punch Jake in the jaw, and the almost serene feeling I got from seeing Jake standing on the corner dumb founded as he witnessed Edward picking up the pieces of my broken heart, the heart he broke.

I was feeling very triumphant for handling myself very well given the circumstances and mentally patted myself on the back as I got out of the car when Alice and I arrived at home. That was, until I spotted Jake's mustang parked across the street and him standing on my doorstep. Oh no, please don't let him beg, I just want to go in the house and take a shower and wash this horrible day off of me, once and for all. I just want him to disappear.

I gave him a very angry look as I approached the doorstep. "What do you want Jake?" I asked as Alice caught up to me and started to throw herself between Jake and myself.

"Give me and Bella a minute, Alice." I need to explain some things." He requested, looking sad into my eyes.

"Don't even think about touching her." Alice shouted back at him.

He lowered his head, "I won't hurt her, I promise."

Alice looked to me, seeking approval to rip him apart verbally. I shook my head, "I'll be fine Alice, and I'll only be a minute. Wait for me inside will you?"

She sighed, but walked the remaining step to the front door, opened it, and went inside. When I heard the door click, I looked back at him and demanded that he spit it out and quick.

"Ok…first…" he was twiddling his fingers and staring at the ground, he hadn't rehearsed what he was going to say. "You need to know it was only one time, it was at Embry's party and it was a mistake. I wanted to tell you, but Leah convinced me it would only hurt you more. I'm so sorry and I completely understand you being angry with me and needing some time to think about things between you and I. But then you go and call him…"

I put my hand up to stop him. He was seriously about to turn this around on me. "Jacob Black, don't you dare. Don't you take your mistake, and turn it around on me. This is about you, sleeping with one of my friends and then not having the balls to tell me about it. Not only that, but now you're going to have a baby with her. Don't make this about me, my sister's friend who came to get me because he had the car, or how he went about helping when I was upset over what you did to me."

Jake snapped his mouth shut. He stood there looking dumb founded for a while. When he didn't say anything, I decided to finish this conversation, for good. "I can't begin to think about what that means for you and Leah, but I don't have to. You aren't my problem anymore, you're hers', and I want nothing to do with you. Get that through your head and leave me alone. I don't need to hear another thing from you. Go home Jacob."

With that, I turned and opened the front door, walked in the house and slammed the door behind me. My parents were sitting downstairs watching TV so they complained about the slamming. I apologized and headed upstairs where Alice was waiting for me in the hallway.

"So, how did it go?" She asked impatiently.

I gave her a half smile, and replied, "It went ok. He tried to explain, it didn't help. I told him to stay away from me and slammed the door in his face."

She smiled back at me with pride. "Well done Bella."

I thanked her and headed to my room to gather my toiletries to get in the shower.

When I was trying on outfits again, she wondered into my room with an outfit on its hanger. "I was saving this for a special occasion. Tonight is pretty special. I think you will have a ton of fun in this." She motioned to the flirty blue strapless top and the skimpy white shorts. She was holding in her hand, a pair of adorable black heel sandals that had a huge silver buckle on the top"I have the perfect jewelry to accompany this outfit so get dressed quickly and come to my room, we have to leave soon."

She threw the clothes at me and then scampered out the door. She was still in her robe, so I assumed she still needed to get dressed herself. When I was done putting on the clothes, I walked over to the full length mirror and I had to admit, I looked sexy. The shorts were nice and didn't look slouchy at all. They were cropped and ended perfectly a little less than half way down my thigh. This wasn't something I would have picked for myself, but Alice always knew what would look good on my frame and this outfit was accentuating all the right things. I quickly grabbed my clutch and headed to Alice's room.

When I walked in she gasped in delight. "Bella, you look just as good as I thought you would. Now here is the necklace I mentioned and here are the earrings. Put those on in the car, cause you have to use the last few minutes to go put some mascara and lip gloss on. Hurry, go." She teased as she pushed me out her door.

I looked at my face in the mirror when I got back to my room, I looked ok, but a little make up would definitely pull the whole look together. I quickly brushed on a coat of mascara and grabbed my lip gloss. I ran my fingers through my wavy hair once more; making sure every strand was exactly where it was supposed to be. As I walked out of my room, I met Alice in the hallway. She gave me an approving look and linked arm with me to walk down the stairs.

When we arrived at the bar, Jasper and Edward were already there. Jasper took Alice's hand and told her she looked lovely. Edward came over to me and put his arm over my shoulder again, before whispering in my ear that he thought I looked great as well. I figured he was just being polite since he could tell I had put extra effort into looking nice tonight.

We all went into the bar and Jasper got all four of us drinks, only Jasper was old enough to drink legally yet, so we had a round of Dr. Peppers. We sat at a table close to the front and jumped right in to the fun and singing taking place in front of us. Edward sat next to me, and every once in a while, I would glance at him and he would be staring back at me. He never seemed to be watching the show. He was probably just making sure I was enjoying myself and that I wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown at any moment.

After a couple hours of entertainment, we decided to go for a walk on Mill Avenue. There were so many fun bars and hang outs this close to the ASU campus. When we got outside, Alice and Jasper took hands and led the way down the street. Edward and I hung back, wanting to give them some privacy. Much to my surprise, Edward walked very close to me.

I was feeling very confused about his actions, everything he did told me he was into me. But I knew better. I decided to get him talking. I knew very little about this mysterious, yet beautiful boy. "So, how are things with you and Jessica going? Could she not make it tonight?"

He laughed an adorable laugh, before answering my seemingly hysterical questions. "Jess and I broke up, again. The night you came to get me…here… actually. That's strange, I hadn't thought about that." He chuckled again, lighter this time.

"Oh. I didn't realize. What happened between you two, if you don't mind my asking?" I was suddenly aware that I may be crossing some boundaries with that question.

"I don't mind. It's quite similar to your situation actually. She got drunk at a sorority party and slept with her ex boyfriend. She told me a couple of weeks before we went out that night to the big bang, and I tried to forgive her, but the pain she caused was too much. So we broke up. She still calls and tries to be my friend, but I need some time to get over that before I can allow her back in my life." He looked sad and I felt bad for drudging up his bad memories. But at least now, his behavior earlier today made more sense and then it hit me, he really didn't have feelings for me, he was just sympathetic to my pain and was being a good friend.

I smiled back at him. "I guess you know exactly what I'm going through then don't you?" I asked as he put his arm over my shoulder for what felt like the millionth time tonight. I wasn't complaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the update posted, life happens sometimes. :) I am getting motivated to write more on this story so expect more updates in the next week as long as my beta can keep up. _**

**_Speaking of which, thanks as always to Mary, who is always great about adding her opinion and scanning for mistakes! Your an awesome beta!_**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch 6

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Alice's musical voice chimed as I opened my eyes to the bright sun flooding in my window. She gracefully pulled my covers off my body and they landed at the foot of my bed. "It's time to get ready for your first day of college."

I laid there for another minute, gathering my thoughts and fully waking up before attempting to walk to the bathroom to shower. "It's really not that big a deal Alice. It's just more school. But thank you for the in person wake up call." I flashed a sleepy smile, rubbed my eyes one more time and then sat up in bed.

"You're welcome. I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." She danced out of my room and left me to get ready for the day on my own. Or so I thought, as I looked around the room I noticed an outfit hanging on the door knob of my closet, approved by Alice no doubt.

After I got out of the shower, I went to my room to get dressed and put on a little make up. I was never much for getting all dolled up, but my many makeovers by Alice grudgingly got me to admit that I liked the way I looked with some mascara and lip gloss. Over the summer, Alice taught me a five minute make up routine to work into my hasty mornings before school.

Once I was dressed in my Alice approved jean and top combo, I slid my feet into some gladiator sandals and threw on my necklace and earrings. I put a little curling serum in my hair to accentuate my wavy hair, and double checked my makeup.

A quick glance at my watch told me it was time to head downstairs for a quick bowl of cereal before Alice and I would have to jump in the boys cars and head to school. As I reached the bottom step, I heard the door bell and quickly grabbed the knob to open it assuming it was Jasper or Edward letting us know they were there to pick us up.

I was taken back when neither of them was standing on the front step. "What are you doing here?" I barked at Jake.

He looked like hell. "Bella, I was hoping you would let me take you to school. I need to explain some things to you, and I want to apologize again. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I miss you so much and I want you to know what this is doing to me. I love you."

I felt bad for him. I had to admit that I missed him too, I missed having someone who knew me better than anyone else, and having his warm body next to me in bed, and secretly, I had hoped he would take me to school our first day, even after everything that happened. I wanted us to be a couple again, I wanted to be with Jake for the rest of my life. But the truth was, he was having a baby with another woman, and that was something I had always wanted for us. He needed to take responsibility for his actions and give everything he could to Leah. That didn't leave much room for re-building his relationship with me. I knew what I had to do, for him, for Leah and for me.

"Jake, I'm sorry this is so hard for you, but it's hard for me too. I would be lying if I told you I didn't miss you, but that's not enough to over look the hurt and betrayal. I can't forgive you that easily, I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive you, but right now, you have to concentrate on things with Leah and the child you two are going to have together. " My voice cracked at the end, showing my pain despite the anger raging within me.

He reached up and swiped at a tear that had escaped his eye. "I know. She and I have talked about it and she's keeping the baby. I'm going to help her, but she and I aren't going to be together. I will be the best father I can be, but I guess I was hoping that you would be there to help me. I understand how you're feeling and I can respect your requests, just know that I won't give up. I love you and I meant it when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

This was killing me. He was killing me. He knew I still loved him, and seeing him in pain, was hurting me even worse than I had been from the news of his indiscretion. He made a move to wipe away the stray tear that streamed down my face, but was stopped by a hand firmly placed on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about touching her." I heard Edwards smooth as silk voice come wafting toward me.

The reality of the moment hit me. Edward had been there for me, for the last week, he had been the one helping me slowly move on with my life. I knew he would be upset that I let Jake get to me. I wanted him to know that I was not having second thoughts about my decision to break up with Jake and that I was glad he had come to take me to school. I had to do something, quick.

I sniffled and wiped my face quickly before greeting him. "Hey Edward. You're right on time, let me go tell Alice you guys are here and we'll be right out. "

I looked at Jake, "Thanks for the offer Jake, but I have a ride. See you at school." I made my voice as hard as possible.

I shut the door on both of them and walked into the kitchen. Alice was grabbing our school bags and had a cereal bar in her hand. "I already heard, let's go. We don't want to be late. Here, eat this." She handed me the cereal bar and my bag as she passed me, heading for the door.

A couple of seconds later we were outside. I looked around for Jake and Edward. I spotted Jake in his car in front of the house, and Edward was standing next to the passenger side door of his car, holding it open for me.

Alice went straight for Jasper's car and I waved to her before getting in Edwards. Only when I got inside did I finally notice how nice Edward's car was. The sleek black leather interior was in immaculate condition and I wondered when if I was the first to ever occupy this seat, it appeared to be brand new. It smelled wonderful. Just like Edward. I noticed a lot of high tech looking knobs and screens. This car was definitely expensive.

"When did you get a new car?" I asked him when he got in.

He laughed. "Oh Bella, this is not a new car. I've had it for over a year, I just don't take it out of storage very often, since it would get banged up in the apartment complex parking lot and there is really no need to drive it around town here. Jasper lets me take his car to run errands."

I nodded. He must really take good care of his cars. Over a year old and the seat seemed completely unoccupied before this moment. I wanted to ask what kind of car if was, just to make conversation but restrained myself and tried to enjoy the peaceful moment before my nerves completely took over.

"You should feel pretty lucky, you know? You're the first person I have let ride in it with me. You see it's a pretty expensive car, and I am pretty protective of it. It's an Aston Martin Vanquish."

Hmmmm. It was like he was reading my mind. I knew that was impossible.

"Well, it's really nice. I'm just sorry I am not able to fully appreciate it, like a person who knows cars would. You didn't have to take it out of storage for me. I mean, I could have gone to school with Jake, or had mom take me. I would hate to think your car is getting banged up in the school parking lot for me."

He laughed again, "Don't worry about it. It's an honor to take you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I blushed at his compliment. He was really going out of his way to be nice to his friends little sister.

"I'm sorry about that back there by the way. Jake just can't take no for an answer." I mumbled while fumbling with the hem of my shirt.

"Oh don't apologize. I just hate that he keeps causing you pain. I wish I could make it all go away for you." He reached over and touched my hand on my lap.

"Well, that's not your job Edward. I wasn't there to help you deal with the pain of Jessica cheating on you over three months ago, and you made it through. I'll be ok. But thanks for being there for me. I can definitely use all the friends I can get right now." I ended my rant with a smile.

When we pulled into the parking lot at ASU, I was overtaken by emotions. I was scared and nervous, which didn't surprise me, I hated being in a new environment. In addition to the tension that was the result of it being my first day of college, I was also feeling excited and much to my surprise, pride. I was arriving at school in a really nice car, with a really cute guy and I knew the other girls would stare.

It didn't matter to me that he wasn't mine, or even that he was entirely too good for me. It only mattered that for the next ten minutes, he would appear to be my boyfriend, and that would make me the envy of every girl who was unlucky enough to witness Edward walking me to class.

Edward wasted no time finding a spot in the back of the lot. He pulled in quickly and cut the engine.

"Are you going to be ok?" He turned to look at me as he spoke.

I hesitated before answering. I took in a deep breath, "I will be fine. It's just college. I'm more concerned about another run in with Jake." It was true. I couldn't take another surprise attack today.

He furrowed his brow and leaned closer to me, his lips only inches from mine. "Well, I am going to personally escort you to each of your classes, so that won't be a problem." He grabbed my hand and gripped it tight.

We sat in the car a few more minutes, him holding my hand to soothe me, and me not pulling away because it felt to nice to have him that close to me. I knew it wasn't right, I was only one week out of my breakup with Jake and I needed to be healing. Not that Edward would be interested in me if the circumstances were different. He was just being nice, he was a nice guy. Nothing more.

"So, I guess we should get going. My first class starts in ten minutes." I began to pull my hand away reluctantly.

He loosened his grip on me and opened his door to get out. "Just stay put, I'll be right around."

He was coming around to open my door for me? What century was he from? Guys don't open doors for women these days, at least not many. Just one more reason to love him, and then realize he's too good for you.

He opened my door and I got out. As I had suspected, several girls in the parking lot had stopped to take notice. I heard some of them mumbling, but didn't pay much attention to them. I was taking in the moment, but then he really did it.

"Everything is going to be just fine." He reached over, grabbed my hand in his again and continued the rest of the walk to my class hand in hand with me. I was in heaven.

My first class was Art Appreciation. It was boring and the instructor's boring voice droned on for an hour, reviewing the syllabus for the class. It didn't help that I had always hated art ever since Renee had dragged me to that painting class with her when I was fourteen. When the bell sounded to release us, I almost jumped out of me seat. I was excited to see Edward again and to have him walk me to my next class.

When I got outside, I glanced around the building to find a shady spot in the one hundred and ten degree heat, to wait for him, but noticed him waiting for me already, with a smile.

I scampered over to him quickly, and he grabbed my hand again, leading me in the direction of my next class. "So, how was Art?"

I made a snoring noise and then laughed. "I can see its going to be a titillating semester."

We continued to laugh and joke all the way to my next class. When I got to the door, he released my hand and promised to see me again in an hour. Only when I turned around to enter my classroom did I notice Jessica Stanley standing in the doorway in front of me.

"So, you and Eddie huh?" She looked more interested than angry. As his exgirlfriend, I would have expected a little more anger. Maybe it was coming.

"Oh, it's not what it looks like. He is just being a good friend…"

She interrupted me. "I'm sure. Well, don't get too comfortable. He should be begging me to take him back again any day now." She spun on her heels and walked away from me and sat in a seat in the back of the class, between two girls who looked eager to hear the details of our conversation. I couldn't help but think she was such a stupid bitch, I mean she had Edward and he is amazing and she cheated on him. What was she thinking?

I took one of the only remaining seats in the front row. For the following hour, I contemplated ways to get back at Jessica for being so rude and for what she had done to Edward. It finally hit me toward the end of our teacher's lecture. I was already making her crazy. I was walking around campus in the hand of the man she clearly still had feelings for. I would just take it up a notch when I greeted him after class this time. She would get the message. Thoughts of my new plan had me impatiently awaiting the end of class, excited to get a chance to get just a bit closer to Edward.

When the instructor released us, I quickly packed up my notebook and paid extra attention to walk out of class just before her. I knew Edward would be waiting for me, and I knew he would be more than happy to take my hand in his again to walk me to lunch.

As I exited the classroom, I spotted him across the hall and made my way over to him quickly, I wanted her to get a good show. He was smiling from ear to ear, so I took advantage of his blissful mood and instead of simply taking his hand as we had before, I pulled him into a tight embrace. He hugged me back and it felt nice to have him return the gesture.

Just as I decided to let the charade go and began to pull away from him, my face brushed against his cheek and the sensation sent tingles up my spine. He held me close, breathing in my ear and lowering his hands down my back to rest at my hips. His smell was intoxicating. This was too close for comfort. I had only intended to show Jessica that Edward was in no hurry to come running back to her, but in the process, I had managed to risk him finding out my true feelings. There was no turning back now.

I let my hand glide from his shoulder smoothly up his neck and into his hair and just when I thought I might lose my mind, he turned his face ever so slightly, his lips brushed my cheek and found their way to my bottom lip. He felt amazing, his skin was so soft, his lips were the perfect temperature, warm and caressing. I didn't resist. I couldn't resist. I was like putty in his hands, and he was lighting a fire in me I that had long since died down. I kissed him back, the only way I could, with passion and heat. Our lips moved as one and I quickly felt his tongue trace the entrance to my mouth. Just as I was granting him access to my mouth without second thoughts, I felt a hard shove in my back. Our bodies smashed together and our kiss was broken by the force. For a split second, I felt Edward in places I had never dreamt of.

Before I could shake the kiss induced drunken state I was in, Edward had pushed me off of him and was confronting the source of the blow. "What the hell is your problem?"

I turned to see Jake, Leah and Embry standing only a few feet away in the crowded hallway. Jessica Stanley was standing just behind them. All eyes were on me and Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_*Chapter 7 is written but not beta'd so if you wanna read a sneak peak now, leave me a review!_**


End file.
